Idiote c'est toi que j'aime !
by rei968
Summary: Quand on doit se battre pour ses propres valeurs, pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, on est prêt à tout. Erza, Gray, Natsu et Lucy le sauront au péril de leurs vie. Arc Tenrô, un peu vers la fin. Gray x Erza, Natsu x Lucy LEMON mais je dis pas qui fait des cochonneries !


_Coucou,_

Bon je risque de me faire tuer, étant une fan de Gérard x Erza, j'aime bien aussi le Gray x Erza. Ok j'avoue que dans toutes mes fics, ils sont ensemble mais il y a trop de fics à mon goût sur le couple cité en premier. Enfin voilà place à l'OS et l'auteure part se planquer pour éviter la pluie de coups. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des incohérences entre le manga et ma fic, il y aura surement une grande partie de cet OS basé sur des combats, une partie des dialogues ont été repris des scans.

**Agression**

_Titania était prisonnière dans les racines des arbres, plus précisément les branches retenaient son corps, son ennemi avait réussi à déraciner leur arbre sacré, elle avait mené un combat acharné contre Azuma, l'un des membres les plus forts de Grimoire Heart, cette fameuse guilde noire qui voulait à tout prix faire revivre Zeref. Ne possédant plus de magie, elle s'était écroulée, le mage ennemi sauta dans les airs, prêt à lancer son attaque. _

- _T'es fini Titania ! _

_La mage aux armures ferma les yeux, prête à accueillir la mort, soudain ses amis apparurent comme dans un rêve, lui montrant le signe de Fairy Tail. Ce fameux signe qui était là pour les encourager ! Elle ouvrit directement les yeux, elle avait compris qu'il était trop tôt pour partir, qu'elle devait encore protéger son futur et ses amis. Elle invoqua une épée et coupa les branches qui la retenaient prisonnière et sauta dans les airs, son ennemi avait déjà lancé son attaque._

_Impressionné par son adversaire, Azuma prépara une barrière avec les branches de l'arbre Tenrô pour se protéger mais la Reine des fées la brisa et lui porta un coup fatal, Azuma tomba au combat, Erza atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin laissant derrière elle de satanés dégâts. _

_Gray avait battu Ultear, il avançait avec peine dans la forêt tropicale, il n'avait plus de ressources magiques et son combat lui avait vidé de toute son énergie aussi, s'appuyant de temps en temps contre les arbres pour s'aider à avancer._

- _Putain, j'en peux plus… _

_Sa tête tournait, il allait s'effondrer et s'attendait à s'affaler sur le sol mais au lieu de cela, il sentit une chaleur contre ainsi que deux bras enlacé autour de son corps, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était sa meilleure amie qui le regardait intensément. _

- _Erza… _

- _Tu vas bien ? _

- _J'en peux plus… on dirait que je dois toujours être protégé ou secouru par les autres… belle preuve de virilité… _

- _Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais, moi aussi. _

_C'était la troisième fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la première fois était lors de l'attaque contre Phantom Lord, elle s'était réfugié dans ses bras pour le calmer et l'avait attiré hors de l'enceinte du bâtiment de leur ennemi._

_La deuxième fois était quand elle avait protégé au péril de sa vie ses amis contre le canon de Phantom Lord, le mage de glace était le deuxième à accourir vers elle après Natsu et ensuite, il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'hôpital. _

_La mage aux armures essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir le mage de glace mais elle dût mettre un genou à terre pour reprendre des forces. _

- _Erza ! s'écria Gray._

- _Ça va… je suis juste un peu fatiguée… _

- _C'est à moi de te porter… je suis un homme… _

- _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! s'énerva la rouquine. _

- _Je vais pas te faire changer d'avis._

_Il l'aida à se relever, sentant la poitrine de sa meilleure amie contre lui, il rougit._

_Ils se soutinrent jusqu'au camp. Arrivés sur place, Lucy, Natsu et les autres membres de la guilde les accoururent vers eux. _

- _Erza, Gray ! _

_Les deux mages s'assirent quelques secondes. _

- _Je suppose que vous avez tous pu battre nos ennemis ! dit la mage aux armures. _

- _Je pense que c'est la bataille finale, il ne reste plus que Hadès à battre ! ajouta Wendy. _

- _Allons-y ! Happy, Lucy ! _

- _Moi ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Ben oui, tu fais partie de l'équipe ! dit le petit chat bleu. _

- _Oui mais Fried ne devrait-il pas aller à ma place par exemple ? demanda la mage constellationniste. _

- _Non, je vais ériger une barrière avec des runes ! répondit-il. _

- _Et moi je vais l'aider ! ajouta Levy. _

- _Je vais rester avec Elf-nichan et Mira-nee pour défendre et aider les blessés ! dit Lisanna. _

- _Très bien, je vais y aller ! dit la blonde. _

_Elle s'empressa de partir mais Lisanna lui retint le bras. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Oui, Lisanna ? _

- _Tâche d'être toujours au côté de Natsu. _

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Quand ses amis sont à ses côtés, il devient plus fort, plus particulièrement si c'est toi. _

- _Pourquoi, moi ? _

- _Tu le verras en temps voulu ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Wendy proposa de soigner les blessures des deux autres mages de la guilde la plus forte de Fairy Tail. _

- _Erza-san, Gray-san, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous soigne ? _

- _Oui, merci Wendy ! répondit Erza. _

- _Et on va aller botter le cul à Hadès ! ajouta Gray. _

- _Wendy, tu ne devrais pas autant te fatiguer ! dit une petite chatte blanche. _

- _Je veux me rendre utile auprès de Natsu-san et les autres, je les soigne et ensuite je pars battre moi aussi Hadès ! dit fermement la prêtresse des cieux. _

_Voyant sa détermination, Carla n'insista pas et invita Lily à venir combattre avec eux. _

_Ne voyant pas la mage d'eau, le successeur de Ul posa la question. _

- _Personne n'a vu Juvia ? _

_Entendant cela, la Reine des fées sentit son cœur se déchirer. En effet, depuis l'arrestation de Gérard et sa condamnation à mort par le conseil, elle fut anéantie. Gray était venu la voir pour lui remonter le moral plusieurs fois, ils avaient même effectué des activités tel un couple comme aller au cinéma, faire les magasins, aller à une fête foraine. Titania avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour son meilleur ami même si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments pour Juvia mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise même si c'était égoïste de sa part, elle avait déjà perdu une fois un homme qu'elle aimait et ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise encore une fois. _

_Wendy avait fini de le soigner et ce fut le tour de Erza. Gray s'était relevé, en pleine forme. _

- _Merci Wendy ! Je vais rejoindre les autres ! _

_Il prit la même direction que Natsu et les autres. _

- _Erza-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la mage aux cheveux bleus. _

- _Hein ? Oui… _

- _Wendy, dépêche-toi de la soigner qu'on y aille ! pressa la petite chatte blanche. _

_Une fois soignée, elles partirent en direction du vaisseau ennemi. _

_Les mages se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du vaisseau, les Exceeds furent désignés pour trouver la source du pouvoir de leur ennemi tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail allaient affronter Hadès. Ils coururent jusque dans la salle principale du vaisseau, une porte se dressait entre eux et Hadès, Natsu regardait sa bien-aimée, il ne savait pas si il s'en sortirait vivant de ce combat et voulait se déclarer. Il avait beau être un idiot, il savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, de son côté la blonde le regardait mélancoliquement. _

- _Natsu… que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _Je… je… il faudra que je te dise quelque chose après ce combat… _

- _Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? _

- _Non ! La priorité est de battre Hadès ! _

_Erza et Gray se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière eux, ils marchaient lentement, Titania s'arrêta. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Non, rien… soupira-t-elle. _

- _Tu me caches quelque chose. _

- _C'est rien, je t'assure… _

- _Je te connais comme ma poche ! Aller, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. _

- _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… _

- _Aller, t'inquiète pas, on a pu battre tous nos ennemis jusqu'à maintenant, je vois pas pourquoi on tomberait maintenant ! dit-il en lui tapotant la tête. _

_Non seulement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais son cœur était brisé, la mage savait que Gray avait développé des sentiments pour Juvia et se disait qu'elle avait vraiment le don de choisir le mauvais mec. _

_Natsu avait ouvert la porte, Hadès se présentait devant eux._

- _Hadès ! On va te botter le cul ! cria le mage de feu en lançant sa première attaque. _

_Les autres mages attaquèrent derrière lui mais le maître de Grimoire Heart contra leurs attaques et les immobilisa. _

- _Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous envoyer dans la mort un par un ! dit leur ennemi. _

_Une lumière aveuglante se forma dans la pièce, les mages de Fairy Tail durent fermer les yeux, quand ils les ouvrirent, ils virent avec horreur que la petite Dragon Slayer des cieux avait disparu. _

- _Wendy ! cria la blonde. _

- _Je suis ici ! dit une voix en dessus d'eux._

_Les mages levèrent tous la tête et virent avec stupéfaction une espèce d'horloge. _

- _Horologium ?! s'étonna la mage stellaire. _

_L'esprit céleste atterrit à terre et libéra la petite fille. _

- _Merci Horologium-san ! dit Wendy._

- _Ce n'est rien ! dit-il. _

- _Mais comment as-tu su ? demanda Lucy. _

- _C'était une attaque d'ordre temporel et je suis tout simplement venu mais mon temps est écoulé ! _

_Et il disparut, _

- _Donc voici les enfants de Makarov…_

- _Que dis-tu ? demanda Erza. _

- _Je connais bien Makarov, j'ai été le deuxième maître de Fairy Tail, Puherito et c'est moi qui l'ai désigné comme troisième maître. _

- _Quoi ? dirent les mages en même temps. _

_Le mage de feu réussit à sortir de l'emprise de leur ennemi et fonça sur Hadès en l'attaquant. _

- _T'es vraiment qu'une merde ! KARYU NO TEKKEN ! _

_De puissantes flammes jaillirent du corps du mage de feu et envoya son attaque sur le maître de la guilde noire mais il l'arrêta d'un coup de main et mis assez facilement Natsu au tapis. Il créa ensuite une chaîne et fit prisonnière Erza et Lucy._

- _Aaaaaaahhh ! crièrent les deux filles. _

- _Erza, Lucy ! s'écria Gray. _

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les secourir, l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail l'attaqua en même temps que Wendy, ils tombèrent à terre. _

- _Tu étais censé être le maître de Fairy Tail… t'es devenu une belle merde… dit Natsu. _

- _Remercie Makarov, c'est à cause de lui que vous souffrez ! répondit Hadès. _

_Il s'avança et lui donna plusieurs coups l'envoyant au fin fond de la salle pendant que les autres mages lui ordonnaient d'arrêter._

- _C'en est fini ! _

_Hadès forma une puissante boule d'énergie et l'envoya sur Natsu, il pensait que sa dernière heure était arrivé et ferma les yeux mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre lui et Hadès. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur son sauveur. _

- _Laxus ?!_

- _Oh mais tu es un parent de Makarov. _

- _La ferme, connard ! dit le blond qui lui asséna plusieurs coups dans le ventre._

_L'ancien maître de Fairy Tail les encaissa et répondit par plusieurs autres attaques, le Dragon Slayer de la foudre se retrouva sur un genou. _

- _Laxus, relève-toi ! cria Erza. _

_Le petit fils de Makarov donna un coup de poing dans le sol, Hadès l'attaqua. De la poussière et de la fumée volaient autour des mages, quand tout fut dissipé, Laxus était à terre mais Natsu s'était relevé. _

- _Merci pour le repas, Laxus… _

- _C'est tout ce qu'il me restait comme magie… dit le blond. _

_Erza invoqua une épée et brisa la chaîne qui la liait à Lucy. Le mage de feu demanda à Laxus pourquoi il lui avait fait un tel cadeau. _

- _Prends-la en peine que j'ai fait à la guilde et venge-toi sur Hadès… répondit le Dragon Slayer de la foudre. _

_Des éclairs et des flammes se formaient autour du corps de Natsu, il fonça sur leur ennemi et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings, variant entre la foudre et le feu. _

- _Comment as-tu pu faire du mal à notre guilde ? demanda Natsu furieux toujours en lui assénant des attaques. _

_Hadès se retrouva contre le mur, toujours debout, il envoya une chaîne liant les deux poignets du Dragon Slayer de feu._

- _Je te tiens maintenant ! dit Puherito. _

_Le rose ne put s'empêcher de rire, il se concentra et envoya sa plus puissante attaque, une incroyable gerbe de flammes et de foudre détruisit le moyen de transport de Grimoire Heart et s'éleva jusque dans le ciel, les mages se trouvant sur l'île purent tous la voir. _

_Hadès tomba à terre. _

- _Putain, je l'ai fait… murmura Natsu avant de sombrer dans une faille ouverte mais Lucy le rattrapa. _

- _Natsu ! s'écria la blonde. _

_Il leva ses yeux vers sa bien-aimé et la regarda tendrement._

- _Lucy… merci de m'avoir sauvé._

_Elle le remonta et se précipita dans ses bras. _

- _Natsu… _

_Mais leur victoire fut de courte durée, Hadès se releva sous les yeux abasourdis des mages de Fairy Tail. _

- _Décidément, vous êtes coriaces… je vais vous montrer quelque chose appelé l'œil du diable ! La magie des abysses ! C'est votre fin ! _

_Ils ressentirent un pouvoir maléfique grandissant de plus en plus, Natsu essaya de se relever mais il n'avait plus de force._

- _Merde… j'ai plus de force… _

- _Natsu ! Tiens bon, s'il te plaît ! encouragea la blonde._

- _J'en peux plus Luce… je crois bien que c'est la fin… répondit-il. _

- _Je vais vous montrer la magie unique, celle des ténèbres possédant un pouvoir plus grand ! Mais cette distance infinitésimale est la plus profonde étendue de mon cheminement, le monde où vit Zeref ! le « Monde ultime de la magie » complète cette profondeur, bientôt j'obtiendrai cette magie et cette nuit le monde changera avec le réveil de Zeref ! cria Hadès._

_Ses bras formèrent des cercles, une aura noire se forma autour de lui. _

- _Tiré du chapitre quatre, l'écriture sainte douze, la sainte magie de Zeref, la magie perdue « Les Pourfendeurs du ciel, Nemesis » ! dit le maître de Grimoire Heart. _

_Des ombres sortirent du sol, les mages de Fairy Tail furent stupéfaits. _

- _Avec le pouvoir magique des abysses, je peux engendrer des démons même du plus petit des cailloux, ils sont à eux seuls les enfants dansants des démons et les juges du ciel, ceci est une magie perdue. _

_Les ombres avancèrent vers les successeurs de Makarov, Lucy enlaça son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux, Wendy était elle aussi terrorisée, Gray était abattu, Erza essayait de garder son calme mais elle regardait sa main et remarqua qu'elle tremblait, elle aussi. _

_Titania jeta un coup d'œil au mage de glace, elle déposa une main sur son épaule, il se retourna. _

- _Erza… _

- _On va le battre… on est tous ensemble après tout non ? _

_Au même moment, Natsu étreignit à son tour sa nakama. _

- _Natsu ?! _

- _On dirait que j'ai une amie à mes côtés…_

_La blonde se rappela des paroles de Lisanna et Natsu celles de Gildartz quand il avait dû l'affronter lors de l'examen. Le mage de feu se releva tant bien que mal._

- _Tant que nous sommes ensemble, on est plus fort ! cria Salamander. _

_Le mage de glace regarda Erza et lui fit un sourire. _

- _Tête d'allumette a raison, hein Erza ? demanda-t-il. _

- _C'est vrai, on ne va pas abandonner, on est l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail et on va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! _

_Ils commencèrent à courir en direction de leur ennemi, Erza et Gray en tête suivit de Lucy et Wendy et en dernier Natsu. Hadès joint ses mains et prépara son attaque. _

_Le mage de feu rattrapa Lucy et Wendy, elles lui prirent les poignets, jetant un regard d'encouragement au Dragon Slayer, elles l'envoyèrent en direction du mage de glace et Titania qui effectuèrent la même action, Natsu arriva telle une bombe contre Hadès qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer son attaque et reçut un magistral coup de poing dans la figure et tomba à terre, faisant disparaître en même temps les ombres. _

_Au même moment, les Exceeds avaient réussi à annihiler la source du pouvoir du maître de Grimoire Heart et Panther Lily avait réussi à battre les soldats de la guilde noire, ils avaient rejoint Lucy et les autres mages. _

- _Natsu ! cria Happy volant vers son « Papa ». _

- _Happy ! _

_Quelques soldats les poursuivaient encore, le petit chat bleu s'était caché derrière Natsu. _

- _Master Hadès a été battu ! dit l'un des soldats. _

- _On va vous faire payer ! ajouta un autre. _

- _Essayez seulement ! dit une voix qui n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles de l'équipe la plus forte que de Fairy Tail. _

- _Grand-père, les gars ! dit Lucy en voyant le reste de la guilde. _

_Les soldats furent prit de panique et coururent dans tous les sens, allant se cacher dans le vaisseau sas demander leur reste. _

_Le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail félicita ses « enfants » et se dirigea à nouveau au campement en compagnie des autres mages et des Exceeds._

_Soudain, ils virent l'arbre Tenrô reprendre forme c'était Ultear qui avait utilisé sa magie du temps pour expier sa faute envers les fées. Le signe de la guilde brilla sur chacun de ses membres mais ils étaient épuisés de leurs combats. _

_Natsu retomba à terre, s'évanouissant presque, Erza en fit de même. _

_Lucy prit le Dragon Slayer de feu par l'épaule. _

- _Luce ? Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Aller, viens, je vais t'aider à marcher. _

_Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien et la regardait intensément. _

- _Luce… soupira le mage de feu avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et l'enlacer de son autre bras. _

_La mage stellaire rougit. _

- _Natsu ?! _

- _Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés, tu sais pas combien ça m'a aidé… _

- _C'est normal non ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais réagi de la même manière. _

- _Non… _

- _Si ça avait été Lisanna ? _

- _Non, il n'y a que toi qui me donne ce courage… et aussi les autres mais je sais pas comment l'expliquer. _

- _Aller viens ! _

- _Erza et Gray ? _

- _Je crois qu'ils sont au même point que nous, allons-y, ils nous rattraperont. _

_Erza était allongée à terre, Gray la tenait dans ses bras, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le mage de glace la tenait dans ses bras. _

- _Gray ?! _

- _Comment tu te sens ? _

- _Épuisée… même si Wendy m'a soigné, mon corps est encore tout courbaturé. _

_Le successeur de Ul lui fit un sourire, se releva et la porta comme une mariée. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la Reine des fées. _

- _Ben, je te porte non ? _

- _Je… je suis assez grande pour le faire ! _

- _Arrête ! Depuis qu'on est petit je t'ai plus porté ! _

- _Pardon ? Tu ne m'as jamais porté._

- _Ah oui et qui te ramenait chez toi quand tu t'endormais après tes entraînements ou à la guilde ? _

- _C'était toi ? _

- _Ben oui ! _

_Erza rougit de plus belle et se laissa porter par son prince charmant jusqu'au campement. _

_Au campement Wendy administrait les soins, elle s'était assise sur un tronc et tout le monde défilait les uns après les autres. _

- _Merci Wendy ! dit la Reine des fées. _

- _De rien, Erza-san. _

- _Je vais prendre la relève, repose-toi. _

_Soudain, les mages entendirent du bruit dans les buissons, Gray se préparait à attaquer de nouveau mais une chevelure bleutée apparut. _

- _Gray-sama ! pleurnichait une certaine mage d'eau. _

- _Juvia ?!_

- _J'ai laissé s'enfuir Zeref, punissez-moi ! dit-elle en attendant son châtiment. _

- _Je n'ai pas ce genre de hobbies ! _

_Toute la guilde éclata de rire. _

_Le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart volait à présent dans les cieux en compagnie de deux mages de la guilde noire et Hadès. _

- _Dire que Zeref était à notre portée… dit l'un. _

_Soudain, ils sentirent une énorme puissance magique s'approcher d'eux, pour ensuite voir le mage noir de leurs propres yeux. _

- _Zeref… murmura l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail. _

_Le mage noir avait immobilisé les deux disciples de Hadès. _

- _La clé ! dit Hadès. _

- _Nous… nous ne pouvons pas bouger, Maître ! dit l'un des mages de Grimoire Heart. _

- _Cela n'est pas nécessaire, je suis réveillé, cette soi-disant clé est inutile ! ajouta Zeref. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Cela peut paraître stupide venant de ma part mais combien de vie as-tu enlevé pour obtenir cette clé ? _

- _Que veux-tu dire ? _

- _Ce n'est qu'une fausse idée. L'une des « vérités » que le culte vénérant aveuglément le mage noir Zeref pensait qu'il existait la « clé de résurrection de Zeref », est-ce que tu as réellement cru à cela ? Je n'ai jamais été endormi, le véritable mage noir Zeref se tient devant toi, insecte ! _

- _C'est impensable ! J'ai utilisé l'œil du diable pour voir… tu n'as pas pu battre ma subordonnée Ultear. _

- _Ça devrait t'aider à comprendre plus rapidement les choses alors… c'était mon vrai pouvoir ! A cette époque, il y a quatre cents ans, j'ai vu d'innombrables humains mourir pendant la guerre mais pendant un jour particulier, j'ai appris la valeur d'une vie humaine ! Mon corps maudit estime la vie, plus j'enlève des âmes humaines et dans le but de stopper ce vol, il faut que j'oublie la valeur d'une vie… c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser pleinement ma magie, tu es celui qui a appuyé sur la détente ! Acnologia est celui qui annonce la fin d'une ère ! _

- _Acnologia ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda le maître de Grimoire Heart. _

- _Tu dois être puni ! _

- _De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai encore tant de choses à te demander ! _

_Le mage noir avait joint ses mains, une boule d'énergie se forma. _

- _Repends-toi ! _

_Une formidable lumière jaillit de ses mains et attaqua Hadès, lui transperçant le cœur, le corps de Hadès tomba lourdement à terre sous les yeux effarés de ses deux disciples. Soudain Zeref se figea. _

- _Il arrive…_

_Makarov avait demandé à Mirajane de l'aider, il avait une annonce à faire. _

- _Mes enfants, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé l'examen est suspendu ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent les mages. _

- _Pas moyen que j'abandonne, je veux devenir un mage de rang S ! s'indigna un certain mage de feu. _

_Le maître soupira. _

- _Il y a un moyen, Natsu… seulement si tu peux me battre_

- _Ok, je m'enflamme et j'arr…_

_Le pauvre Dragon Slayer n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main énorme l'avait aplati contre un arbre et il retomba à terre. _

- _Ok… j'abandonne… _

_Pendant ce temps, Erza s'était rééquipé en tenue d'infirmière et essayait de mettre des bandages aux mages blessés mais ce ne fut pas un réel succès. Titania essayait sur le pauvre Gray sous le regard de braise de la mage d'eau. _

- _Gray-sama ! Juvia n'accepte pas qu'Erza fasse cela ! _

_Soudain, un cri se fit retentir au loin, les mages de Fairy Tail furent surpris et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Un dragon ? _

_Acnologia fonça au sol et atterrit devant eux, il les toisa et remonta dans le ciel pour foncer à nouveau au sol._

- _Fuyez, il va nous attaquer, au bâteau ! cria Gildartz. _

_Le dragon noir de l'apocalypse faisait de plus en plus de dégâts, les mages coururent en direction du bateau, seul Makarov resta sur place. Erza s'était retourné. _

- _Maître ! _

- _Rejoignez le bateau ! _

_Natsu et les autres s'étaient aussi arrêté. _

- _Papy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le rose. _

_Makarov utilisa son pouvoir de gigantisme et contra les attaques du dragon noir._

- _Maître, arrêtez ! cria Titania. _

- _Si t'envisage de lui botter le cul, on va t'aider ! cria Natsu. _

- _Vous allez contredire les dernières paroles de votre maître ? cria Makarov. _

_Le Dragon Slayer de feu voulut répliquer mais Laxus le tira vers lui et le prit par l'épaule. _

- _On part d'ici, Natsu ! _

- _Laxus, enfoiré ! _

_Le rose vit une larme couler le long de sa joue._

- _Vivez votre avenir, mes sales gamins orgueilleux ! cria le maître. _

_Les mages coururent sur un bout du chemin, Gray avait porté Juvia car elle était sérieusement blessée, Erza courait à ses côtés ainsi que les autres mages. Tous étaient en pleurs. _

_Pendant ce temps, Makarov luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le dragon mais celui-ci le mit à terre, entrant ses griffes dans sa chair. _

- _Aaaaaaahhh ! _

_Il serra les dents. _

- _Je n'ai plus de regrets, c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour les protéger, tel un père… dit-il en fermant les yeux. _

_Soudain, il sentit la pression des griffes se desserrer et ouvrit les yeux, il vit Natsu en premier monter sur le dragon, il tourna la tête et vit ses « enfants » le secourir. _

_Ils lancèrent plusieurs attaques sur le dragon. _

- _Idiots ! cria grand-père. _

- _Tu crois franchement qu'on te laissera comme ça ? demanda son petit-fils. _

- _Merde, aucune de nos attaques ne marchent ! cria Erza. _

_Gildartz était à l'écart, il avait déjà combattu Acnologia mais il savait qu'il jouait avec eux. _

_Plus loin, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds regardait au loin le combat, elle joignit ses mains et fit une prière. _

_Le dragon noir s'éleva dans les airs, il avait l'air de prendre son souffle. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Il… il ne va pas quand même pas faire exploser l'île entière ? demanda Cana. _

- _Tout ceux qui peuvent utiliser une magie défensive, pleine puissance maintenant ! ordonna la Reine des fées. _

- _Merde, j'ai pas le temps de dessiner des runes ! ajouta Fried. _

- _Il y a un grand nombre de magies défensives qui n'ont pas besoin d'écritures ou de symboles ou de sceaux ! dit Levy._

- _Que tout le monde concentre son énergie magique sur Fried et Levy ! cria Lisanna. _

_Lucy était terrifiée, elle n'osait plus bouger et tremblait. _

- _Luce ?_

_Elle se retourna et vit Natsu se tenir devant elle. _

- _Natsu… est-ce que c'est vraiment la fin ? _

- _Non ! On va pas se laisser faire ! répondit-il en lui prenant la main. _

- _Que tout le monde se donne la main et que nous formons un cercle ! cria Mirajane. _

_Ils se mirent en position, Erza avait hésité à tendre sa main vers son bien-aimé car de l'autre côté se tenait Juvia. _

- _Erza, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Je… je… _

- _On va pas mourir ici… je te le promets… dit-il avec son plus beau sourire. _

_La rouquine fut émue, si elle devait mourir au moins elle était au côté de celui qu'elle aimait. _

- _On rentre tous ensemble à Fairy Tail ! crièrent les mages. _

_Et le dragon noir attaqua à pleine puissance toute l'île entière. _

_Un petit garçon regardait chaque jour la mer et cela durant sept ans, il devint un adolescent, ce garçon était Roméo le fils de Macao. _

_Le jeune homme était devenu un mage mais depuis la disparition de ses camarades, il n'avait jamais souri. _

_Ce jour-là, il revenait du port, Biska et Alzack se faisaient du souci pour lui. Bien sûr, Biska avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Alzack, se marièrent et eurent une petite fille. _

_Le jeune Roméo lisait un livre, soudain des mages d'une autre guilde ouvrirent la porte. _

- _Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Macao. _

- _Men ! dit un petit bonhomme portant un costard blanc et les cheveux désordonnés._

- _Ichiya ?! s'étonna Biska. _

- _C'est bien moi ! _

_Des mages de Blue Pegasus entrèrent dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Du moins le bâtiment miteux qu'ils avaient pu loué._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda le quatrième chef de Fairy Tail qui était donc Macao. _

_Ichiya leur expliqua qu'ils avaient fait des recherches autour de l'île et il avait trouvé une source de magie. Sur ces mots, Roméo bondit de sa chaise._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Pour résumer, je pense que l'île est là sans vraiment être là… il doit exister une sphère qui doit la protéger. _

- _Bon, une équipe va aller sur place ! ordonna Macao. _

_Les mages de Blue Pegasus ainsi que quelques mages de Fairy Tail se tenait où était autrefois l'île Tenrô. _

- _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il reste encore quelque chose de l'île, tu vois y a rien ! dit Macao._

- _Ça ne devrait pas tarder à venir ! répondit Ichiya. _

_Soudain, ils virent une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde. _

- _Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait sur l'eau ? demanda Alzack. _

_Elle joignit ses mains et fit une prière. Soudain, une boule de magie sortit de l'eau abritant l'île. _

- _C'est l'île Tenrô ! crièrent les mages. _

_La jeune fille blonde qui était en fait, Mavis Vermillon, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail avait protégé l'île ainsi que les mages, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. _

_Ils accoururent tous dans l'île et trouvèrent en premier Natsu, ensuite Lucy etc… _

_Quelques heures plus tard, les rescapés ainsi que les autres mages arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Natsu ouvrit la porte avec sa célèbre délicatesse. _

- _Yo, tout le monde ! _

_Roméo avait le dos tourné, il se retourna gentiment et n'en crut pas ses yeux, des larmes commencèrent à monter. _

- _Wendy… Natsu-nii… les gars… _

_Tout le monde se jeta dans les bras les uns des autres, se réjouissant de leurs retrouvailles. Natsu discutait avec Roméo et Lisanna, Erza avait appris que Biska et Alzack s'était marié et avaient une fille, Lucy discutait avec Levy et se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. _

_Durant plusieurs heures, la fête battait son plein, la mage stellaire avait le cœur serré, Natsu semblait distant avec elle depuis leur retour et était resté toute la soirée avec Lisanna. Erza s'était endormie sur la table, elle avait trop bu d'alcool en voulant battre Cana et Gildartz à un concours d'alcool. Juvia n'arrêtait pas de coller le mage de glace qui semblait blasé._

- _Juvia, tu ne veux pas arrêter de me coller ? _

- _Juvia, veut rester avec Gray-sama et s'excuser pour sa faute ! _

- _Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave !_

_Hibiki semblait être tombé sous le charme de la mage d'eau._

- _Juvia-chan, voulez-vous une boisson ? _

- _Hibiki-san ?! _

_Le playboy fut devancé par ses deux autres confrères qui se mêlèrent aux petits soins de celle-ci. Gray en profita pour se faufiler entre eux et alla à la table d'Erza, il vit qu'elle s'était endormi sur la table pendant que les autres faisaient la fête, le mage de glace la regardait tendrement, il la trouvait mignonne avec ses joues rosies par l'alcool. _

- _Gray-sama ! cria Juvia. _

_Il soupira et regard dans sa direction. _

- _Quoi, Juvia ? _

- _Pourquoi abandonnez-vous Juvia ? _

- _Tu as trois hommes rien que pour toi ! _

_Mais la mage d'eau continuait de pleurnicher, lassé, il l'ignora et tenta de réveiller sa meilleure amie. _

- _Erza ? chuchota Gray._

- _Mmmhhh… _

- _Je vais te raccompagner… _

- _Nan… je veux dormir… ici… je dois… botter… le cul… à toi et Natsu… _

_Le mage de glace pouffa de rire et la releva, il fit passer un bras autour de son épaule et la soutenait par la taille mais la rouquine tanguait._

- _Où est-ce que tu l'emmène ? demanda Cana. _

- _Je la ramène chez moi, je doute qu'elle veuille aller jusqu'à Fairy Hills et c'est trop loin. _

- _Faudra faire attention au réveil demain matin ! Tu sais qu'elle est humeur massacrante si elle ne se réveille pas dans son lit ! _

- _J'ai l'habitude ! _

_Il salua tout le monde et partit en direction de son appartement qu'il avait acheté quelques années auparavant. Le successeur de Ul essayait tant bien que mal à faire avancer la mage mais sans succès ! _

- _Erza, tu m'aides pas… _

- _Laisse-moi ici… _

- _Bon, tu me laisses pas le choix ! _

_Il la porta comme une mariée, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule._

- _Ce sera plus facile comme ça, non ? _

- _Juvia… risque… d'être jalouse… _

- _Je m'en fous._

- _Gray ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il sentit une petite goutte dégouliner contre sa clavicule et entendit un reniflement venant de la part de Titania._

- _Erza, tu pleures ? _

- _Gray… ne m'abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne pas comme Gérard l'a fait… _

_C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait pleurer depuis qu'il la connaissait._

- _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu le sais très bien… la rassura-t-elle. _

_Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du mage de glace, ça sentait le renfermé mais pour cette nuit, il s'en contrefoutait. Il la déposa sur son lit, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura doucement._

_Gray alla chercher un verre d'eau pour sa nakama et le lui tendit mais elle le refusa, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il attendit à ses côtés, couché à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. _

_Lucy avait salué tout le monde, elle savait qu'en cette période de sept ans, elle avait quasiment tout perdue et n'était même pas sûr qu'elle pourrait retourner dans son appartement. À sa grande surprise, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, soulagée elle alla déposer ses affaires mais on toqua à la porte, la blonde alla ouvrir. _

- _La… la propriétaire ?! _

- _Heureuse que tu te portes bien ! Je peux entrer ? _

- _Oui, bien sûr ! _

_Elle la fit s'assoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire mais la propriétaire refusa. _

- _Comment ça se fait que vous avez gardé cet appartement… propre et encore à mon nom ? _

- _Ton père payait le loyer quand il avait appris que tu avais disparu, il était sûr que tu reviendrais un jour._

- _Et comment savez-vous que je suis revenu ? _

- _Je t'ai simplement entendu, bon, je pense que tu veux te reposer, c'était pour te dire de ne pas te soucier de ton loyer pour ces sept dernières années._

_La propriétaire salua Lucy et partit, la mage stellaire en profita pour se mettre à l'aise et s'allongea sur son lit, elle repensait à Natsu, leur combat contre Kain et contre Hadès, il semblait si proche d'elle mais ce soir, il n'en avait que pour Lisanna. _

- _Idiot de Natsu ! dit-elle les yeux fermés. _

- _Pourquoi je suis un idiot ? demanda une voix. _

- _Hein ? Aaaaaaahh ! sursauta la blonde. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Natsu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon appartement ? _

- _Ben t'es parti sans me dire au revoir ! _

- _Tu semblais occupé c'est tout… _

- _Occupé ? _

- _Ben oui avec Lisanna ! _

- _Elle voulait m'utiliser pour rendre jaloux Laxus et ça a bien marché, ça a terminé en bagarre entre lui et moi et Lisanna s'est interposé, il a fini par la raccompagner. _

- _Hein ? Mais je croyais que toi et elle…_

- _Mais non ! _

_La blonde fut soulagé._

- _Mais bon c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

_Le rose s'assit sur le lit. _

- _Hé, profite-en pas ! s'énerva la mage. _

- _J'en profite pas ! _

- _Dégage de mon lit ! _

- _Non ! _

_Elle commençait à perdre patience et voulut répliquer mais le mage de feu lui attrapa les poignets et se retrouva sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, son cœur battait la chamade. _

- _Natsu… qu'est… ce… que… _

- _Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que nous a dit Kain ? _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui, comme quoi on était comme un couple ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? _

- _Est-ce que nous sommes un couple ? _

- _Natsu… on forme pas un couple… et puis un couple c'est deux personnes qui s'aiment… _

- _Tu m'aimes pas ? _

- _Oui… enfin…ça dépend de la manière que tu le dis…_

_Lui coupant la parole, Salamander brisa l'écart séparant leurs lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement durant de longues secondes._

- _Et ça ? C'est ce que fait un couple non ? demanda le rose. _

- _Mais pourquoi tu veux former un couple avec moi ? _

- _Et après on dit que c'est moi l'idiot ? Je t'aime c'est simple non ? _

- _Natsu… et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te repousserais pas ?_

- _Ben en fait, je t'ai embrassé, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. _

- _C'est vrai, je t'aime aussi idiot !_

_Erza s'éveilla avec peine, les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent son visage, elle ouvrit avec peine ses yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que Gray avait son corps collé au sien et l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle hurla telle une furie et voulut s'enlever de son étreinte mais elle ne réussit pas. Ses hurlements réveillèrent le mage. _

- _Erza ?! Mais arrête de hurler comme ça ! _

- _J'ARRETERAI QUAND TU AURAS ÔTER TES SALES PATTES DE MON CORPS ! _

- _Me hurle pas comme ça ! Tu peux déjà me remercier sinon tu dormirais encore sur la table de la guilde._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je t'ai ramené ici car c'était plus près que Fairy Hills._

- _Ah bon ? Je me souviens de rien… _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Je te jure… est-ce que j'ai dit des choses… embarrassantes ? _

- _Non pas vraiment… quoique… _

- _Quoique ? _

_Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité. _

- _Gray, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

_Le successeur de Ul plongea son regard dans le sien et lui tint une main. _

- _Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'abandonner comme l'a fait Gérard… _

- _J'ai dit ça ? Merde ! _

- _Et je t'ai fait la promesse que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…_

- _Je suis stupide… de t'avoir demander ça ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela… oublie ce que je t'ai demandé ! _

- _Mais je vais tenir ma promesse ! _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Erza, veux-tu m'épouser ? _

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? _

- _Mais… mais… ce serait à Juvia qu'il faut lui demander, pas à moi ! _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il lui donna un baiser fougueux sous le regard ahuri de Titania, elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais se laissa emporter par ce baiser enflammé. _

- _Alors ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Si c'est pour t'entraîner pour faire ta demande à Juvia, c'est réussi mais tu n'avais pas besoin de m'embrasser ! _

- _Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _Mais quoi ? _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la rouquine perdit ses moyens. _

- _C'est clair cette fois ? demanda Gray._

- _Je… je… _

- _Ce n'est pas Juvia que j'aime c'est toi ! _

- _Mais pourtant… sur l'île Tenrô… _

- _Quoi ? Parce que j'ai porté Juvia ? C'était pour fuir plus vite ! _

- _Gray… _

_Il sortit une bague en argent et serti d'un saphir scintillant et la lui passa au doigt, une vague d'émotions envahit la mage passant par la joie, la tristesse et l'anxiété. _

- _Ça va ? demanda le mage. _

- _C'est juste que je réalise pas encore ce qu'il se passe… et puis Juvia dans tout ça ? _

- _Je crois qu'elle a le choix entre trois autres playboys, elle m'oubliera vite ! dit-il en l'enlaçant. _

- _Je sens que Mirajane sera aux anges ce matin ! _

- _Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

- _J'ai rêvé que Natsu et Lucy se déclarait l'un à l'autre. _

- _Ouais… ce serait bien si cette tête d'allumette le fait mais on s'en fout pour l'instant j'ai d'autres occupations pour toi ! _

_Le mage de glace se retrouva sur sa nouvelle fiancée, il la regardait avec envie. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'île, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se changer, les bandages retenant la poitrine de la rouquine tenaient à peine et elle avait toujours son pantalon de samouraï, le successeur de Ul pouvait voir les courbes parfaites de son corps, ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant, ensuite, elles caressèrent le visage de la mage aux armures, descendirent ensuite dans son cou et parcoururent sa poitrine sans pour autant toucher les zones sensibles, il lui donna quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou._

- _Gray… gémit la rouquine. _

_Il stoppa ses baisers et la regarda tendrement. _

- _Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? _

- _Je ne peux plus m'arrêter… _

_Le modeleur de glace lui arracha les bandages, il mit en bouche l'un des seins pendant que l'une de ses mains taquinaient son jumeau rose. Il descendit ensuite ses baisers jusque sur son ventre, le mage lui enleva sensuellement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de sa fiancée, elle se releva et tenta d'enlever son caleçon mais il la plaqua contre le lit._

- _Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui domine ! Laisse-toi faire… _

_Avant qu'elle ne réplique quoique ce soit, il avait plongé entre ses jambes._

- _Gray… non… _

_Il passa plusieurs coups de langue sur le bout de chair rose, la réaction de Titania fut immédiate, satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui apporta, il titilla de son pouce ce même bout de chair, c'en était trop pour la mage aux armures mais ce n'était pas fini, son partenaire y introduit un doigt tout en continuant de titiller son clitoris._

- _Arrête, je t'en supplie.. c'est… c'est…_

- _Un supplice ? taquina Gray._

- _Je… je… _

_Il introduisit ensuite un deuxième doigt._

- _T'as pas fini d'en chier… c'est ma petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où tu m'as engueulé à cause de cette allumette. _

_Le mage aux cheveux corbeaux passa plusieurs coups de langue, introduisant de temps à autre son muscle rose dans l'antre chaud et humide de sa fiancée. Très vite, il suça et aspira tous les fluides qui en ressortaient. _

- _Arrête, je t'en supplie. _

_Il redoubla d'efforts, l'orgasme frappa Erza. _

- _Nnnyyaaaahhh ! _

_Satisfait de lui avoir donné un premier orgasme, il ne la laissa pas se reposer, il descendit son caleçon et la fit s'assoir sur lui en la pénétrant, il savait que ce n'était pas sa première fois ni à elle ni à lui, tout en l'embrassant. Leurs corps étaient transpirants et moites mais ça, les amants s'en foutaient, seul le plaisir leur importait, ils bougeaient avec harmonie. _

- _Gray… gémit Titania._

_Il enlaça sa main, Titania bougeait de plus en plus vite sur son fiancé, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ils se regardèrent intensément. Bientôt, un premier orgasme les frappa, le successeur de Ul cracha sa semence en elle_

- _Nnnnnyyaaaahh Gray ! hurla la rouquine._

_Tandis qu'il émit une voix plutôt rauque, puis ensuite un deuxième orgasme les frappa, ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit, leurs corps encore tremblants. _

- _Ça fait longtemps… dit le mage de glace. _

- _Moi aussi… Gray… pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'épouser ? _

- _Parce que hier soir, je t ai fait une promesse. _

- _Mais si ça marche pas entre nous ? _

- _Je sais que ça marchera entre nous, je te connais par cœur et toi aussi, tu me connais par cœur. _

- _C'est vrai, Mirajane va s'évanouir quand elle apprendra cela. _

Voilà cet OS est terminé, laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous please ^^


End file.
